ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Pega
was an alien that appeared in Ultraseven episode 36. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.6 m *Weight: 56 kg *Origin: Planet Pega History Ultraseven One day, a high ranking official of the Terrestrial Defense Force was being escorted when three men in black showed up in a back road and began firing. Although two of them fled and the last one escaped they managed to kill their target while wounding his body guards. Later one of the generals of the Self Defense Force managed to nearly kill one of the two body guards as he began to suspect something and brought him back to a saucer. It is one the saucer that he revealed himself to be an agent of Alien Pega where he started to interrogate the body guard for information. During another armed escort that day the possessed general managed to capture one of the Ultra Garrison's members and would have escaped had the escort not been thought ahead and allowed the rest of the squad to take a secret tunnel to follow him. After the general was shot down, Alien Pega arrived at the scene with his saucer and began to open fire. After Dan turned into Ultraseven, Alien Pega turned his attention to the hero and unleashed his weapons on him. After some flat palm blasts failed to do anything to the saucer, Ultraseven reduced his size to that of a human and entered Alien Pega's saucer. After a quick shot of the Emerium Ray, Alien Pega began to inflate and the saucer was soon destroyed with the Wide Shot. Trivia *Voice Actor: Mahito Tsujimura *Suit Actor: Kunio Suzuki *Although not physically seen, Alien Pega is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *In the middle-to-late 1990s, footage of Agira was used for the TNT, TBS and Cartoon Network show Cartoon Planet. Alien Pega footage was used to depict a character named Mr. Beak in the recurring sketch entitled 'Vacation Spots of the Universe' that would feature special Ultraseven locations being advertised by Space Ghost on Cartoon Planet. In the featured location, Alien Pega's saucer was made to be a part of Mr. Beak's Underwater Thrill Park. *In the TNT Dub of Ultraseven, Alien Pega is referred to as "Colonel Kemlur from the Planet Vurborg." Powers and Weapons *Hypnosis: Alien Pega can control humans from very far away. The possessed humans can emit a sonic ring that can knock out others very quickly and use weapons such as submachine guns and grenades. *Saucer: Alien Pega uses a saucer for his base. This saucer is equipped with a yellow explosive beam as well as a rapid fire missile launcher for attacking foes. *Interior Defense Systems: When Alien Pega is faced with intruders inside his flying saucer, Alien Pega will use a machine that can emit yellow energy waves that can hurt and disorientate foes. Weakness Alien Pega will begin to inflate if he is hit with a concentrated beam like Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, making him defenseless. Gallery ALIEN-PEGA I.jpg bandicam 2017-02-12 10-53-25-777.jpg pega2.jpg bandicam 2017-02-12 10-54-52-369.jpg bandicam 2017-02-12 10-57-05-105.jpg bandicam 2017-02-12 10-58-10-331.jpg bandicam 2017-02-12 10-58-54-162.jpg Alien_Pego_WOWOW.png bandicam 2017-02-12 10-59-53-864.jpg|Pega Seijin Being Hit with the Emerium Ray Alien Pega 4.jpg|Alien Pega Behind the Scenes Alien Pega 5.jpg|Alien Pega in a Stage Show pega_figure.jpg|Figure of Alien Pega, by Marmit. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Seijin Category:Ultraseven